User talk:Sunpoppy
-- LordTBT Talk! 20:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) brian jacques question okay i was talking to my friends at school today and she said that brian jacqes is really dead! she said he can leave notes about the books and have someone else write it! i'm not sure but i wanted to check please help me!!!! we are all going to wear black to school in mourning for him...=( She's wrong, mate. Hi, my name is Hollyfire! Have ye heard of the Warrior Cats series? Ye has a warrior cat user name (Sun and poppy). Take a look here for some nice fan-fics (though there are obviously more), here for a somewhat incomplete list of users, and somewhere on this page to find out how to create a custom sig. If ye wants pictures, there is Sambrook (whom I already linked to), Frentiza Cozdru, Merlock, and Mauran! Bye, and let me know if ye needs anythin' else! Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I saw Brian Jacques in person myself last October. Not true. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) really!!!!!????? that is awesome i wish i could meet him!!! he is so awesomely amazing --Sunpoppy 18:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy answering hollyfire's answer ;) thank goodness!!!! i am so happy about that. yes i do read warriors . i actually just got to go to a book signig for erin hunter. it was amazing!!! by the way my real name is none of your concern.( =) ) what's yours? erin put my name in her tour diary on her website at www.warriorcats.com. thank you for answering my question with the answer i was looking for. p.s. love the accent! -sunpoppy On their respective talk pages. See the text after the image? Click on that to go to their talk page. --Martin II Want to race? 21:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) somethin' just thought i'd share this with you guys. i drew it myself...okay i have reached a problem... how do i upload a picture from my own computer files?????!!!!! i am having alot of trouble figuring out this website When you upload a pic it has that button 'Browse', click on it and it will probably take you to your computar's files. Click on where you have your pics saved and you'll be able to select any of the pics. Then you give it a name, select the 'This is my personal fanart' under the license thing, and click upload. That should work. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) thank you for helping me oh and by the way ....... I FINALY(WHITH HELP) LEARNED HOW TO POST ON MY OWN PAGE!!!! thank you guys sooooooooooo much! --Sunpoppy 22:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy i am such a technically challenged person!!! Really? I have trouble with technology too! Well, not with Internet, but other things. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) thank goodness i'm not the only person! what things do you have trouble with? --Sunpoppy 22:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy do you have any images in the fan art section?--Sunpoppy 22:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy how do i get a picture for my signature thingy? Certain programs on the computar. Movie Maker, Adobe Photoshop Starter Edition 3.2, Image whatever it is, paint(I lose my patience and never finish a picture on it because drawing with a mouse...Blah) and a ton others. (Our computar has tons of programs!) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) i hate drawing on paint . it IS annoying to draw with a mouse --Sunpoppy 22:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy Go to User:Sambrook the otter and scroll down to "Signature....um, template?" and there's a link there to a page that'll show you eveything about signatures! Well, almost everything. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Heck, yeah. I dispise drawing with the mouse! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) okay i am starting to dislike this sambrook the otter just to let you know i am a christian and it would really be nice if you didn't cuss around me(< too sambrook)... thank you that post was to sambrook not you sorry this picture is amazing!!! Don't judge a book by it's cover Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) how about if i judge the book by it's words? hmmmmm my birthday is May 24 as well Prard Grrr... 02:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) awesome!how old(er young?) are you going to be? --Sunpoppy 13:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy 15 User:Prard'ras'kleoni awesome! my sister turned 15 in january.--Sunpoppy 14:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy science!!!! okay i need help i'm writting a paperon blood and i have no idea what to do!!!! help me please!!!!!!!! it's due next week. any ideas what i should do? i will give you creddit in my paper! PLEASE!!!!! This won't be much help but reaserch! Here's what I know off the top if my head Blood is made of 4 components: Plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets Plasma is clear liquid red blood cells hold oxygen and carry it to the other cells in your body white blood cells fight infection platelets scab over a cut to keep out infection Soory I;m not more helpful Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) thank you alot! this will help.--Sunpoppy 14:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy Yeah, well, I'm not as good as, say, Zaran Rhulain What pics do you wnat done? Check my user page for samples of diferent artists Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 15:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) did you read Martin the warrior 2 RTN or Return to Noonvale? The latter is the former revised. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 15:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) To make a poll, type Who is a better writer? Zaran Rhulain Verminfate It comes out like this: Who is a better writer? Zaran Rhulain Verminfate Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 16:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanks for the comment on my picture. I'm 12, but I'm turning 13 on Sunday. sunpoppy 02:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) help!!! i need help with my accent... can someone help me i kind of want to sound like a mole or a northerner. i remember seeing someones page saying they help w/ that. well i need it burr aye oims in needs of its roight badlyho burr aye You want a Northener's accent? No sweat. Here are the basics. *Change 'I' to 'Ah' *Change 'You're' to 'yore' *Change 'My' to 'Mah' *Replace the Os in 'to' and 'so' with 'ae' *'Didn't' becomes 'dinnae' *With almost all words that end with G, take the G out There's alot more, but that's the basics. Hope it helps! :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC) thank you!--sunpoppy 01:49, 9 May 2009 (UTC)sunpoppy birthday okay i got this really cute silver chain bracelet from guess who? (thank you Allie) helloo well ain't that a nahce little trenkit. ah hope ye enjoy et. allow me tae entroduce mahself. ah'm the randoom mountain hare. ah cum an go an give help tae the people o' redwall. ah hope that ah can be of assistance. ~ The Randoom Mountain Hare